Twin Souls
by ayasachan
Summary: AU. Feared by his enemies, worshipped by his allies, Russia has a reputation of being cold and rude. However, behind his cruel and selfish demeanour lies an extreme loneliness. He doesn't even consider his major allies like China and North Korea as his 'friends' but when he formed a new alliance with an Asian country from the Southeast region, everything has changed...
1. Chapter 1: Nothingness

**REVISED: 13 January 2019**

 **1\. Nothingness**

 **-;-**

" _There's an invisible red string that is tied on the finger of two people since they were born. No matter how far they are from each other it will bind them together. The cord can be stretched or tangled, but it will never break."_

He slammed the book closed after reading the nonsense passage printed on plain white paper and black text. It was an East Asian mythology which he received from his ally on his 26th birthday. All his life, he never really believes in the concept of 'destiny' or 'twin souls'. Because if it really exists, he might be spending his time somewhere else with a lover's company, but what's happening right now is… quite the opposite.

Placing the book on the bedside table, he saw an old photograph caged inside a thick wooden frame. It contains an image of two people facing each other under a wedding arch. The woman in the photograph was really beautiful. She was very tall, her black hair styled in two large braids and she wore a long white dress that matched her ivory skin. She was laughing and her emerald eyes bored on the man's lips.

On the other hand, the man was three inches taller, his hands touching her waist and his bluish violet eyes were only staring at hers. He was smiling as well, although it was not enthusiastic as hers.

They have been together for a very long time, but like any other relationships; their marriage failed. She never understood his ideals as a conquering country until she had enough and decided to break away from him.

Many countries labelled him as 'crude', a made-up term for cold and rude. Why shouldn't they? He can still remember how his ex-wife, Georgia told him with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe that I actually loved the most insensitive man like you!"

The bitter memory made him suddenly think about every person he had ever known, from his ex-wife to his allies, to his acquaintances, to his siblings - he suddenly came to the conclusion that no one really cares about him at all. His ex-wife doesn't love him anymore, his allies just want something from him, his acquaintances find him fearsome to befriend with and his siblings cannot really stand him. There is only nothingness and he was destined to be alone, he was sure of it. Glancing at the East Asian book and his old wedding photograph, the thought of 'twin souls' made him sick.

Oddly, as it seems, he never tried to burn the photograph. Does he still love her? That question was very hard to answer. He will still look at the photograph with admiration and will keep it until his last breath - because it was the symbol of a preserved moment that was only shared by two of them and Russia was certain that it was his happiest memory.

He placed it back on the bedside table and walked out the bedroom. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of vodka. Drinking was his only escape in this endless loneliness; the bitter taste from the liquid numbed his pain.

 _Ring, ring_

The sound of the telephone broke the silence across the hallway. Annoyed, he stood and walked to reach for the damn thing. As soon as it touched his left ear, a familiar voice greets him…

"Ivan, why did you ditch the previous meeting held in Belgium?" Wang Yao, the human name form of China said. He was the same ally who gave him the book he was reading earlier. "Everyone was waiting for your decision to join the European Union, but it turns out you still do not fancy to be with them, hmmm?" he added. From the phone, Russia could picture him smirking.

"I'm not really interested and they all know it." He replied. "And I don't want to hear another sugar coated convincing words…"

"Well, are you interested to meet our new ally instead?" China asked in a serious tone, "I have an Asian neighbour I would like you to meet; I know you will love to hear her burning rage against the USA."

'Her? So a girl then?' he thought.

"Who is it anyway?" Russia replied, demanding. He was not really interested about her, but there is an ancient proverb he always believe, _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'_. Gaining a new ally with the same hatred was not a bad idea after all.

"It will be better if you will meet her in person!" China laughed. "She is really friendly and very courteous and…"

"Well, I'll just tell you when I could meet her." He replied, cutting China's sentence as he thought about the job for the day. "I have some important matters to address here. I'll call you next time." Russia answered and hung up, disconnecting. He slammed the phone back into its case.

He sighed and realised the local matters that must solve within this month. Taking a deep breath, he went back to drink the remaining liquid left on his glass of vodka. 'There is no time to lose…' he thought. Ivan Braginsky, a.k.a. Russia is the largest country in the world and there are other things to concern about than a weak emotion we called 'love'.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone, this is my first Hetalia fanfic. Russia is one of my favourite countries so far. In case you are wondering why Georgia (the country) was his ex-wife, well, it has been a part of Russia until the country broke away after the collapse of the Soviet Union. I hope you will like this fanfic. I'm not very good in English and criticisms are welcome here. I would also love to accept beta help.


	2. Chapter 2: Under Snowdrops

**REVISED: 13 January 2019**

 **2\. Under Snowdrops**

 **-;-**

 _One week later…_

It was already dusk and the place has been colder than ever. Throughout the day, not a single ray of sunlight touched his pale skin. He glanced out the large window of Winter Palace and noticed the white sky turned into bluish black. Ivan needed to go home as soon as possible. He was completely aware of the weather forecast that a dangerous blizzard will strike tonight.

His workmates waved him goodbye as he made his cue to leave. He cannot wait to go home and drink vodka after he attended a three-hour meeting about Syrian refugees. What a nerve of them to commit crimes in Russia even if the citizens let them stay in open arms. Those scavengers should know their lessons and their place in the society.

With a relief sigh, he found his car and went inside. His hands on steering wheel as he drove away from the gates of Winter Palace. He could not help not to admire the view of Saint Petersburg from the car window. From architecture to the streets and to the landscape design, everything was breath taking. It was already 2016 but its beauty did not fade after all these years.

The streets were empty and only a few cars passed by. Along the absence people, the whole place was covered in silence. From the white mist of winter was a small visible figure near the gates of another building. Curiosity took him in and now, he found himself driving towards it.

He stopped and was surprised to see a woman with a smartphone and monopod in hand. Her face filled with delight as she looked around her surroundings and Ivan could tell that she was not more than 15 years of age. She was dressed in a white coat that matched the white _ushanka_ with a creamy pink scarf draped around her neck. Why she takes selfie in the middle of blizzard target-potential-street, Ivan had no idea.

Maybe she was not aware of the weather forecast today…

…Or maybe she was just stupid.

He had no intention to disturb her selfie business, but he felt that he needed to warn her about the climate. Immediately, he stepped out of his car and she gave him an alert, wide-eyed look in return.

He was about to say a word, but the girl almost drop her smartphone. Luckily, he was quick enough to catch it.

She muttered a small "thanks" and looked up to him. At that moment, Ivan noticed how short she was, her head only reached his elbow and the coat she was wearing was obviously big for her small body. Rarely did he encounter Russians to be so small like her…

'A foreigner!' he realised.

"Miss, are you aware of the blizzard that will occur tonight?" He asked in a deep tone. He never intended to frighten her as he quickly noticed how she flinched on her place when he spoke.

"I… I… I do not know about it. Was blizzard so bad?" the girl answered shyly.

'Oh, what a stupid question', he thought and rolled his eyes. "You haven't encountered blizzard before?"

"Well, today was my first day in Russia and this was my first snow experience. I was really delighted to see all these white stuffs falling down from the sky!" she exclaimed and surprisingly, she positioned herself next to him, pulled out her smartphone and he realised that the odd foreigner wanted to take a selfie with him.

"You wouldn't mind this, do you?" she happily said and made a 'peace' hand sign while he, on the other hand, only looked at the camera with a blank stare. She finally pressed the capture button and Ivan saw how awkward they looked in the picture.

'What the hell was that for?' Ivan thought. This foreigner was probably the oddest one he encountered in his existence! Noticing her pale lips, he shook his head and said…

"It's getting colder and it will be the best for you to go home… to whatever hotel you're staying…" he commented as he made a distance towards them.

"Well yeah, you are right. Thank you for informing, I was really unaware about this blizzard thing, how silly of me…" She replied but a horror was suddenly shown in her face as she looked around her surroundings. "I... I… I…" her voice trembling.

"You what?"

"I think I'm lost! I do not know how to get back to the hotel! Arrgghh I think I need to check google maps…" she hastily said but… "Not now, you stupid one!" she cried and Ivan noticed the screen went dead black. "Damn it! My battery drained!"

Oh, what a great situation, Ivan could not help not to laugh at her.

"Is there anything funny, Mr. Tall Guy?" the girl commented in an annoyed tone.

Ivan did not mean to offend her by any means. Looking back at her, Ivan realised that he really have no other choice but to help her.

"Get inside my car." He said and again, she gave him an alert look. Oh, does this foreigner think he is so dangerous? "I'm not going to harm you, little girl. Tell me the name of the hotel you're staying and I'll drop you there."

She was staring at him in awe.

"If you don't want me to help you, I understand." Ivan added. Frankly, who would trust a stranger anyway? "But I don't want to hear a news next day; broadcasting about a foreigner lost in this city or perhaps murdered by some serial killers or frozen to death by a blizzard."

"Okay." Was all she can answer and Ivan opened the car door for her.

Inside the vehicle, she informed him that she was currently staying in Astoria Hotel and the drive from Winter Palace will take 20 minutes. For a few moments, both of them did not say anything. Ivan almost chuckled at the idea of a cute stranger in his car, a woman in his car. And along with that thought, he suddenly remembered the excerpt from the East Asian book he was reading yesterday.

How weird…

"What is your name, Mr. Tall guy?" the girl asked softly, breaking away the silence.

"Ivan." He answered as he stopped the car, following the red light street signal. He looked at her quickly and realised that she was simply beautiful. She has tan skin that looks like summer had recently passed. Her dark hair was wet from the melting snow and her eyes matched the colour of her locks. "And you?" he asked.

"I'm Maria." She replied and smiled. "And you live here in Saint Petersburg?"

He only nodded and drove again.

The short trip was not really boring as Maria continuously asked him with silly questions like:

 _*'Is it true that Russians drink vodka all the time?'_

 _*'Is it true that there are bears roaming the street?'_

 _*'Is it true that all Russians could not get over communism and your national hero is a man called Lenin?'_

 _*'Is it true that Russian men are all drunkards who could beat their wives?'_

He laughed at how innocent she sounds now. Ivan concluded that Maria probably reads all these silly stereotypes in the internet, but he only answered, "Lies."

"I see, well, I thought it was really true! I almost believed on all of it, especially the beating-the-wife part! There was an American game I played before and the villain was a Russian man. Guess what, he beat the poor lady in the story!" Maria explained.

Ivan sighed. Those American media should stop making Russians look so bad! Suddenly, he thought about his wife, Georgia. He emotionally distressed her, yes, but he never sank so low to physically hurt her.

They can now see the hotel and Ivan was somehow disappointed that she has to go now. After all, he actually enjoyed his little time with her.

She removed the seatbelt and was about to open the door, "Mr. Ivan…" she paused and this time, blushing, "Thank you."

He only gave her a nod and a small smile in return. Immediately, she stepped out of his car and shut the door closed. Ivan watched her small figure went to the entry of the hotel. He could tell that she looked back at him one last time before going inside.

She looked very familiar, he was certain of it. He could not quite remember when and where he saw her. He should have asked where she came from or what she was doing in Saint Petersburg. There were so many questions in Ivan's mind and suddenly, he felt the desire of a woman's company… preferably, the mysterious stranger Maria.

Their meeting was an unexpected one and Ivan doubted that he will see her again.

He drove away from the gates of the hotel and with a smile escaped his lips; Ivan wondered if someday, he would meet her again.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Ushanka_ \- is a Russian fur cap with earflaps that can be tied up to the crown of the cap, or fastened at the chin to protect the ears, jaw and lower chin from the cold. The dense fur also offers some protection against blunt impacts to the head.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

**REVISED: 13 January 2019**

 **3\. Unexpected Meeting**

 **-;-**

 _New York, United States of America_

"I can't believe this!" cried by a man as he slammed the newspaper on the mahogany table. America was outraged as he read that China have announced an alliance with his little sister - his little innocent sister. She did not seem to realise how this nation was so manipulative like its ally, Russia. As he read, it mentioned that she have informally broke the alliance with the United States of America… and he cannot let the fact sink in.

Alfred F. Jones, the human name of America is prominent for saving people as long as he can, whether they matter to him or not. The idea of peace always fascinates him and most nations worship his generous deeds.

But was he really good enough knowing that his sister is currently rebelling against him?

Well, he admitted that it was his fault; he should never have made her feel like a bird locked inside a cage. Day by day, she was growing up and so was her desire for freedom. However, Alfred would not allow her to be on her own yet. She still lacks a lot of knowledge to be a fully independent nation.

He looked at the skyscrapers through the large curtain wall as he recalled the last time he spent with her. It happened a month ago, but the memory is still clear. He was dressed in black pants and a thin cotton shirt while a soft caress of wind brushed against his skin. He was alone with her, watching the waves reached the shore as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

Alfred observed the way she traced her fingers in the sand and how her eyes stared blankly at the ground. She has never been so quiet and he knew something was troubling her. With a heavy sigh, he touched her shoulder...

"What's the matter? Ate a fish with a seed of sadness?" He joked out but she did not respond. "Oh fish doesn't have seeds, what a crappy joke I made."

"Brother…" She said softly as her hands fidgeting the hem of her skirt. The wind caressed her dark hair, hiding half of her face from his view. "I want freedom…"

"What do you mean?" He answered, confused. "You're already free."

"I'm not! You always questioned my decisions as if you don't trust me!" she cried and the air between them tensed. "I also don't understand why you don't want me to be acquaintances with your enemies! You always told me that they're dangerous, but who tries to approach them often? YOU!"

He understands her reasons, he was so overprotective that he failed to realise that he was controlling her.

"Maria, I just want to ensure your safety. Please stop being selfish." He said. After all, it was the real reason.

This time she stood up and was nearly crying, "Wow, me, selfish? Brother, who travels around the world trying to save everyone like a hero?" she paused and pointed her finger at him. "And after saving them, he will make others feel like they need to pay the debt of gratitude?"

What the hell?

"This is a misunderstanding! I have never treated anyone like that, especially you my sister!" he yelled and saw how she trembled. Sighs, he never meant to scare her.

Therefore, he put both his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, "Maria, please stop this childish behaviour and let's go back inside."

"No!" she pushed him away, "From now on, you will never command me again!"

This time, his patience snapped.

"Then fine, be it! I should have never kept you under my wing and stepped on this messed up place and…"

Before he could continue, she slapped him and muttered, "Are you trying to say I'm just an eyesore?"

Was he? Alfred admitted that he never wanted her in the first place. It was all force; she was only a part of the treaty when Spain lost against him. However, he grew to love her as the years passed by. She had shown him nothing other than kindness and respect, something that Alfred was grateful for.

"You're no different from my father…" she said and walked away.

Shaking the unpleasant memory away, Alfred looked at the picture of Yao and Maria from the newspaper. Their hands held and raised together as if they were forming a sign of victory. A grin could be seen in Yao's face while Maria smiles shyly at the camera. Alfred felt a sharp pain in his chest along the guilt on his conscience. She never belonged to him anymore.

Quickly, he crumpled and tossed it on the fireplace and watched the paper slowly burn into pieces - until it was nothing. Looking at the flames, he swore under his breath that this time he would do everything to have her back.

* * *

 **-;-**

Bright city lights and joyful Christmas songs filled the busy shopping district in Saint Petersburg.

Ivan has never been a fan of shopping like most men. He remembered how his previous wife, Tamar Eristavi (Georgia's human name) spent almost three boring hours just to buy a single pair of red heels. He recalled how upset she was that leads to no communication for three days – all because he refused to accompany her for the damn shopping.

He walked faster and groaned as he quickly glanced at his surroundings. Several couples were kissing under the gentle fall of snow, parents were holding the hands of their children as they walked, several people were hanging out in large group date and the irritating sight was like a message, telling him that he was single.

Yes, he never tried to date anyone since Tamar divorced him three years ago. He has been alone for too long that Yao began to crack some jokes that he might not be so appealing to women anymore. Truth to be told, Ivan could not count how many women have offered themselves to him. He has just begun to like being single in some sort of degree.

He was now focused on finding a clothing store. He will need to buy a new apparel for an important meeting tomorrow. He will finally meet the new interested ally Yao has been talking about and knowing that she is an Asian woman, (Yao won't specify her country) the first thing that Ivan wanted to do was to look good.

Walking on the large alleyway, he saw a familiar figure in the souvenir shop. The figure seems to belong from a short woman who was having an argument with the shop owner. Curious, Ivan quickly went inside.

"I really want to buy this, I can pay for double price!" a teenage girl said in a very frustrated voice. "It was so unfair that you sold a similar item to another tourist earlier!"

"I'm sorry Miss, I told you more than five times that this is the last stock we have and it's already reserved for a French tourist!" the male shop owner said as he was holding an exclusive Orthodox Christmas design of _matryoshka_ dolls. "Just to another shop if you don't have anything to say, I have more customers to entertain!" he added.

The girl was about to reply but instead, she just walked with a heavy heart towards the exit. Ivan immediately recognised her melodious voice and the pink scarf she was wearing.

'Maria?' he thought.

Ivan immediately followed her outside and luckily, he quickly caught her wrist.

She looked back and her face filled with surprise, "Mr. Tall guy?" she said, perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you." He replied, still not letting go of her wrist. "Maria, it was so nice to see you again."

She chuckled at the thought, "Certainly! And seeing you at least diminish my annoyance to that rude shop owner!"

"There are more souvenir shops around here if you really want to buy dolls. But take note that Russians are not the warmest people you'll meet…" Ivan paused and realised he was still holding her wrist. Awkwardly, he quickly dropped it and saw her blushed. "You're alone, Maria?"

"Obviously yeah…" she said and looked up to his towering figure, "And you?"

Ivan only nodded as an answer.

A rumbling sound came from her stomach and a manly laugh escaped from his lips. She blushed and quickly apologised. He quickly scanned her, and well… her beauty does not resemble any supermodels, but Ivan could tell - she was really cute like most Asian girls! Noticing his short and petite figure, Ivan patted her hair.

"What was that for?" she commented and touched her hair.

"We're both alone and I think it's cool that we run into each other again." he answered and felt an urge to pat her head once more but decided to keep his hands in his pockets. "Do you mind to join me? I'm hungry and dinner's on me."

For a moment, Maria thinks about the situation. She was clearly aware of "stranger danger" but Ivan seems to be a nice person. He saved warned her about the blizzard and dropped her home last night. And it seems so wrong to decline an invitation from a handsome Russian guy!

"Okay." She answered and nodded. Maria blushed extremely at the thought of hanging out with him with so many couples around them, it was like a... date?

Ivan turned his back on her and led the path, she followed.

* * *

 **-;-**

Maria felt her heart racing. She never imagined that her first travel in Russia would turn out so good. No, 'good' is not the right word to describe it. More like, 'great' and 'amazing'.

He was so intimidating; Maria felt the butterflies inside her stomach as he offered her to have a seat in some sort of fancy restaurant which the name she could not read. Suddenly, a blonde waitress came, offering them two menu books. Maria could tell how she was struggling not to glare at her. Well, sharing a table with a handsome man, she could not blame her anyway!

Quickly grabbing the menu and scanning the pages, she could not concentrate on choosing what to eat. She glanced at her plain clothes and simple hairdo; she became conscious and began to wonder what he thinks of her.

"Have you chosen now?" Ivan asked her. "You should taste Beef Stroganoff or Chicken Kiev; these are my favourites."

"I'll just order the same as yours." Maria answered shyly. She does not know what to choose anyway…

Ivan turned to waitress, "Two plates of Chicken Kiev, put extra sauce on top and two glasses of vodka."

Immediately, the waitress quickly wrote their orders in a small piece of paper and walked away. This time, they are alone and she felt his violet eyes on her. Neither of them said a word to each other, only a romantic violin music filled the silence between them. Oh, if it is not so cold in this country, Maria swore under her breath that she will melt right now…

"So… how do you find Saint Petersburg?" Ivan asked, initiating the conversation.

"I think it's beautiful." She said. "One of the most beautiful cities I have visited so far…"

"And how old are you? Are you travelling alone?"

"I'm already 17…" she replied, a blushed rose from cheeks. "And I'm with my friend when I travelled here, but he decided to leave me alone, he had some business to do here." She added.

The blonde waitress approached them once again and gently put their meals on the table and left. Maria watched him fill their glasses with vodka and offered the latter to her. Toasting their wines together, they both drank the liquid and felt an immense heat flowed inside her body.

"I never thought you were 17 honestly, I thought you were 15. He should never leave you; it's dangerous for young ladies to travel alone in a foreign country." Ivan commented and started to consume his meal.

She began to ask questions while they ate. She learnt that he was already 26-year-old man who has many experiences in military services. After eating their meals, they both shopped together. She helped him choose new clothing while he helped her buy some souvenirs. It was a long night and now they are walking in the large parking area of the shopping district.

They only know each other for a day, but Maria felt a connection with him. Ivan looks achingly familiar, she felt she saw him somewhere, but she could not quite remember when.

It was past 12am and he offered to drive her home again. She laid her head comfortably on the head of the driver's seat while her brown eyes watched the city lights glowed like an abstract light from the tinted glass of window car. She was already tired; she cannot wait to go back to her hotel room and sleep.

However, part of her do not want this night to end. To Maria, his company was different from what she experienced from other people. He was a reserved person, he rarely cracks jokes and his mysterious demeanour caught her interest. She was aware that he was already an adult; he probably has a wife anyway. But does it really matter, it was just a harmless crush anyway.

Oh, how she wish that the road is endless so she could be by his side a bit longer… Maria giggled at her thoughts.

Ivan looked at her, wondering what was amusing. 'This girl is really odd', he thought.

"We're already here." Ivan said and stopped the vehicle in front of the hotel.

"Thanks Ivan, I had fun with you today." Maria said and quickly grabbed her belongings. Her hand began to shake as she opened the door. Before she could leave, he quickly grabbed her hand and she found herself facing him.

"Maria, I want to know…" he paused, sounded nervous, "when will you leave Russia?"

"I'll leave the day after tomorrow." she replied.

He did not say anything in return and let her go.

"But Mr. Tall guy…" she paused and grabbed her smartphone from her pocket, "I really wanted to keep in touch with you, maybe someday, we'll see each other again…"

He nodded and they both exchanged their smartphones and typed their contact numbers.

Before leaving, she said, "Be well."

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Ally

**REVISED: 13 January 2019**

 **4\. The New Ally**

 **-;-**

 _Beep beep beep!_

 _Beep beep beep!_

It was already past eight in the morning and Maria fluttered her eyes open; the loud and annoying alarm tone of her smartphone was very effective enough to wake her. In half-conscious state, she immediately pressed the mute button and laid her head back to the pillow.

"I want to sleep longer in a cold weather like this." She whispered and stared at the boring beige painted ceiling. Her six-hour sleep is not yet enough to regain her energy. She went back to Astoria hotel at 1am in the morning after hanging out with a man she only met two days ago. Maria recalled their memories together and giggled, oh if they only knew each other for a long time, she will not consider it as friendly hangout but a romantic date.

She can evoke every single minute she spent with him such as the delicious Russian meal, the violin music in the restaurant, the joyful Christmas songs that filled the shops, the many lights surrounding the shopping district and the moment when they exchanged their contact numbers…

Oh shoot! Maria quickly grabbed her smartphone, hoping there was a single text from him! Tapping the screen open, she was disappointed to see her inbox empty.

"Oh well, it's not like I was interesting anyway." She sighed, threw her smartphone on the bed and headed to the shower room. Maria needs to attend an important meeting today, which was the reason why she was in Russia in the first place.

She will finally meet the human personification of the Russian Federation! Well, they never interacted before, but Maria was certain that she saw him a few years ago. The memory had been already blurry, but she can recall few details. Nine-year-old Alfred decided to take her with him in the previous World Conference; his hand tightly holding hers as they made their way to the food's table. In the centre of crowded people, seven-year-old Maria noticed a teenage boy alone, eyes bored at the people who danced together.

" _Big brother, who is he?" young Maria asked Alfred, who was busy eating a cheeseburger next to her seat. She pointed her little finger at the teenage boy and Alfred shot her a displeased look in return._

" _That's Russia! You better stay away from him, he's dangerous!" Alfred replied in a hasty voice and keep on consuming his meal._

Shaking the faded memories away, Maria immediately thought, 'Was he actually dangerous?' Alfred commented on how he resembles a wolf in sheep's clothing. He said that he tried to build a good relationship with him, however, Russia was not fascinated about it. She knew that her big brother do not really get along well with that man, one of the reasons why she never had the chance to meet him.

After taking her shower, she was now dressed in an elegant white blouse and red skirt that reached below her knees. She put a light make up on her heart shaped face and fixed her long dark hair. Dangerous or whatever, Yao said that he is very handsome. And one of the most important tasks in Maria's mind was to look pretty!

While tying up her hair in a bun, she heard her smartphone made a single beep, signifying a text massage. Was it Ivan? Her heart finally raced as she quickly grabbed it and tapped the screen open…

Then a sudden wave of disappointment crashed into her.

 **From: Wang Yao (** **王耀** **)**

 **+86-930-8062977**

 _Hey, Maria! Remember to meet me at the main entry of Winter Palace, 11 am sharp! Text me as soon as possible when you're already at the front gates, okay?_

Quickly glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was already 10:30 am. She almost took two hours to prepare herself that she forgot to eat breakfast. Looking one last time at the large bathroom mirror, Maria was certain she looks presentable and leave the hotel immediately.

It was very cold in Saint Petersburg, her white winter coat and pink scarf was not enough to keep her warm. She grabbed her smartphone and quickly sent a text message to Yao; Maria cannot wait to go inside.

In a moment, she saw Yao exited the main entry and began to walk towards her. He hugged her and put an arm around her, "Let's go inside. He is now waiting for you!" he said excitedly.

She did not say anything as they walked the large hallways, but she noticed the several journalists and cameramen inside. When they saw them, they started to block their way, asking them many questions such as 'Who are you, Miss?', 'Are you our new ally?', 'Why are you with Mr. Wang Yao?', 'Where are you from?'

Luckily, some guards quickly pushed them away. Maria has been always a shy person; she cannot stand those cameras watching her every movement.

"Yao, tell me honestly, was my meeting with Russia supposed to be publicized?" Maria asked her companion, for God's sake, she only knew that this was supposed to be private!

"Forgive me that I did not tell you about it, but Russia just wanted to inform his people about his new ally." Yao said, holding her hand tightly. "There are more in the meeting room."

"Why don't you just tell me his name?" Maria asked, frustrated. She suddenly felt that something was not right; she stopped herself from walking further.

Yao looked at her, his eyes glint with something Maria cannot really tell. "First, he doesn't have any idea who you are or your whereabouts. Second, you have no idea who he is either. Third, do you think that it was a fair condition?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned that Yao wanted to make everything a surprise.

They were now at the door of the meeting room, her heart beating fast, for a moment, she suddenly thought about Alfred.

What would he say to her after this? Maria never heard a word from him since their conflict at the beach. When she formed an alliance with her former enemy, China (Yao), Alfred did not stop her. Would he stop her this time knowing this is Russia, the one he dislikes the most?

People said that younger children should obey and listen to their older siblings. They will always protect them from danger no matter what.

She suddenly thought of backing out now, go to her big brother in New York, and beg forgiveness for her rebellious act. He will forgive her, Maria was sure of it, Alfred just loves her so much!

However, going back to him means there would be less freedom. She will be in his clutches again. Following his orders like how it used to be, as if she was a mere puppet and someone holds her strings.

Yao glanced at her before opening the door, trying to ask her if she was certain of the decision.

Behind this door is the freedom itself and Maria was determined to seize it! She will show Alfred that she was not a child anymore; that she can now make her own decisions!

Maria gave Yao a nod and with a smile, he opened the massive door loudly. And everything completely shocked her!

The room was very large; the ceiling was decorated with expensive looking chandelier. Walls are made of marble and it is decorated with golden mouldings. The windows are very large; Maria could see the snowfall outside. The chairs and the large table look like it was made a hundred years ago. However, what enthrals her the most is the man who sits on the throne.

"May I welcome this person, who wants to be your new ally?" Yao said, holding Maria's hand as they walked towards the familiar man on the elegant chair, "Meet Maria dela Cruz, the Republic of the Philippines!"

All people cheered but Maria did not seem to care about it anyway, the cameras recording her movement did not matter anymore. She pulled away from Yao and walked in front of that familiar man, her heart raced faster as she found herself face to face with him…

The man looked at her with the same expression, surprised, speechless, and his violet eyes glint a flare of happiness with a mixed of confusion.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Maria and Ivan said in unison.

* * *

 **-;-**

 _Tbilisi, Georgia_

Tamar Eristavi took a sip of wine as her emerald eyes watched the news with an intense look. Looking at her former husband in TV, Tamar could not feel anything other than a solid hatred. Just by looking at his stoic face, she cannot help not to remember all the terrible things he did to her.

"Forming an alliance with me means I will help you strengthen your military and in return, you will supply me large amount of food for the coming winter. You and I should also help each other in need, with no 'ifs' and 'buts', do you agree with this?" Ivan said to the young woman on TV. Tamar realised that he still speaks the same manner after all these years.

"I will but…," the young woman said, whose name is Maria of the Philippines. Tamar recognised her. She was the adoptive Asian sister of Alfred of the United States. But why does she sides now with Russia, of all people? Did a conflict arise between them?

"…once I signed this paper, do you promise that you will let me decide my own free will?" Maria asked softly.

"Of course, but that means you will break your ties with the United States, with your older brother." Ivan replied and gave her a pen. The news showed how they both signed their official agreements; a loud cheer among the politicians could be heard from the background.

'Foolish little girl.' Tamar commented as she watched the scene where Ivan asked her to become one with him and she cheerfully agreed. The live broadcast had finally ended and only an advertisement of Georgian wine (she was currently drinking) shown on the screen.

Maria seems she has no idea about the cost of her actions by cutting all relations from her brother. The United States of America is the most powerful country in the world and Tamar knew how those little islands of Southeast Asia enjoyed the privilege under America's protection. Philippines have always been one of America's favourite Asian allies, everyone knows how those two were close to each other.

Hearing her making a rush decision to join Russia was like a joke to her ears; Tamar could not almost believe it!

Drinking the remaining wine left in her cup, Tamar suddenly thought about Alfred. He was really a kind man. He helped her against Ivan before, when he forcibly claimed that South Ossetia and Abkhazia was a part of Russian territory. Everyone knew those disputed lands had always been a part of Georgian sovereignty! Just because they were married does not mean Russia has the right to claim her lands. His actions showed how selfish and he was insulting to her people.

Why she married him in the first place was not her choice at all. Tamar admitted that he captivated her when she first laid her eyes him. He was very attractive, one of the best-looking man Tamar had ever seen in her existence. When Ivan asked her hand in marriage, who was she to decline? She was just a little weak nation while he was big and powerful; he could keep her safe under his protection.

She did not know him well enough until they lived under the same roof. She learnt that behind his alluring demeanour, there was nothing other than cruelty. His dreams were the most selfish thing she knew; defeating the United States, conquering nations by means of bloodshed, using nuclear weapons that could take a million lives, Tamar could not stand it anymore.

Even so, she learnt to love him during their marriage. It became her habit before to make his favourite dishes so he will eat it after his long tiring day at work.

Aye, the good old days…

She suddenly thought about poor Maria, the girl have probably fallen for the Ivan's manipulative charm.

Tamar realised she wanted to help Alfred to get her little sister back because it was the only way she can repay all the good things he had done for her. She also felt that she needed to warn Maria, Tamar was afraid that the girl might end up like her, that she might end up being slaved under his 'protection'.

With a grin shown on her lovely face, Tamar could not help but to think helping Alfred will be her key to show to Ivan his lesson.

Tamar closed her eyes and smiled, she will get her long awaited revenge no matter what.

 **End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Attachment

**REVISED: 13 January 2019**

 **5\. Attachment**

 **-;-**

 _Manila, Philippines_

Three weeks have already passed since Maria dela Cruz left the winter wonderland of Saint Petersburg. Many Filipinos were not fascinated at the newly formed alliance she established, but some believed that she made a very smart decision. After all, it is an undeniable fact that America was already a declining superpower and China can possibly overshadow its glory in the near future.

She was currently pursuing an Architecture degree at the oldest existing university in Asia, the University of Santo Tomas. It was a Catholic school, built during the rule of her father's empire (Spain) in the Philippines. Maria was proud to belong in a very prestigious academy. Like many human nations, she has many ambitions for her country. If Ivan was an example of a great military man, Maria desired to be a great architect someday.

She wanted to build many beautiful buildings and redevelop the current urban design in the Philippines. Art has also been her passion since she was very young. She remembered the Christmas Eve when Alfred surprised her with a big art kit. Art gave her happiness as she grew up.

These days, she was suffering from a mild depression and usually seen alone. Most of her classmates avoid her but some were still polite when they encountered her in the hallway. Yet, behind the smiles, Maria could see the disappointment in their eyes. It hurts, honestly, how her people cannot understand the sacrifice she made for their beloved freedom.

The sadness was a foreign feeling for her at the beginning. It made her feel very weird, very different. Until she learnt to embrace it and began to like it in some sort of degree.

It was already ten in the evening and today, she did not attend her classes. She was in pain; it was her first day of period. She only spent the entire day in bed and felt guilty. She was worrying about the unfinished drawings that must be submitted next week.

 _Beep_

Her smartphone rings, signifying a text message. Tapping the screen open, she found a single text from...

 **From: Ivan Braginsky (Иван Брагинский)**

 **+7-922-555-1234**

 _Hi._

Strange. Ivan never texted her since they exchanged contact numbers. Looking back, Maria remembered the last time he saw the charming Russian man. It was at the airport where he gave a gesture of farewell.

It felt like a long time since she saw him and like the word 'Goodbye', the word 'Hi' sounds emotionless too.

Quickly, Maria just replied, _"Hi."._

While waiting for his response, Maria quickly browsed her gallery and found their selfie together taken on the day when they first met. She giggled at how awkward they appeared together; he looked at the camera with a blank stare while she made a 'peace' hand sign.

Suddenly, her smartphone beeps again...

 **From: Ivan Braginsky (Иван Брагинский)**

 **+7-922-555-1234**

 _May I call?_

'Call? But why?' Maria asked herself.

She blushed as she laid down in bed and typed, _"Mr. Tall Guy, do you have any idea how expensive an international call is?"_

The next three minutes, he did not reply anymore. Maria realised how her last text message could sound very rude!

She was about to text an apology but her smartphone rings again. The screen showed her:

 **Incoming call…**

 **Ivan Braginsky (Иван Брагинский)**

 **+7-922-555-1234**

'Oh crap! He was now calling me!' Maria told herself. She suddenly felt her heart racing as she pressed the receiver button and heard the familiar voice she was longing to hear these past few weeks.

"Maria?" Ivan said in a usual deep voice. "How are you?"

"I… I am fine! Just busy these days, you know, college works! How about you?" she replied in her usual cheery tone.

"I'm fine as well but it's still cold here." Ivan commented. Maria heard how his voice shivered through the line.

"I see." Was all she can answer and there was a moment of silence. She does not know what to talk about anyway.

"I was waiting for your texts all this time, but you did not send me even a single one; I figured that you're really busy." He said. This time, Maria felt the butterflies inside her stomach. Oh, if he only knew how much she resisted not to text him because she does not want to sound very desperate and clingy.

"To be honest, I was waiting for your texts too. I just have no idea what to say!" Maria replied shyly.

And they talked about many things until the wee hours of the morning. He told her how he was so excited to see spring this March and how his problems with the Syrian refugees gave him headaches. On the other hand, Maria talked about her terror Math professors, the uncomforting sunny weather in Manila and the unusual loneliness she felt in college.

Days passed, weeks passed until it was May already. Several months have passed since they decided to be in touch through text. Every single day, they will try to reach each other, no matter how busy life has been.

One time, Maria was in the architecture studio when she received an email from Ivan. It showed an image of him making a face at the camera with a snowball in his hand. In return, she sent a selfie along with her newly made drawing.

Whenever both of them are preoccupied with important things, it became their habit to send each other voicemails, indicating what they have done for the day. To Maria, it did not matter to her how long Ivan speaks of many trivial things; he will never bored her. She learnt how to understand his world, even if she has no place in there.

They might never see each other everyday, but communicating with him, Maria never felt alone anymore. Through time, she learnt to trust him with her insecurities and she was grateful he did the same. They fully understand each other, despite their contrasting personalities.

Their conversations were so engaging until she found herself becoming attached to him - even if he was faraway.

And the feeling of attachment was a risk. She knew she put her heart with something uncertain, something unclear, but gave her a happy feeling.

With a heavy sigh, she looked at the starry night sky from her window, wishing that soon, she could see him again.

* * *

 **-;-**

 _New York, United States of America_

"I think we are lost!" Tamar Eristavi said as she walked in the populous district of Times' Square. She and Feliks Łukasiewicz (human name of Poland) have been staying in New York for almost a month and yet, it was still difficult for them to familiarise the local districts.

"We should ask someone here!" replied by Feliks in a hasty voice as he glanced at the google map in his smartphone, ensuring if they are in the right street.

With the help of a local, they finally found their destination – The Cielo Club. It was one of the most expensive clubs in New York that a drink can cost at least five dollars, which is too ridiculous for her. Does it matter anyway? She was not here to have fun and be dirty in the first place; she needs to find Alfred.

The moment they went inside, bright neon lights and loud music welcomed them. It was her first time to visit such place in New York and comparing it to the nightclubs in Tbilisi, this one is highly modernised.

They continuously paced at the centre of crowded people and in the very corner of the place; they saw Alfred sitting in the sofa, drinking wine alone. He was dressed in his usual fashion; large glasses, tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket. He flashed a warm smile as he saw the two of them and yelled their names. Tamar and Feliks just looked at each other, this is the first time they saw Alfred drunk.

As they joined and sat beside him, Alfred asked, "What are you doing here? How did you know that I am here?"

"Well, we bribed your secretary and Tammy insisted me to go here and find you!" Feliks replied. "Man, I'm glad I went with her, maybe I can bang some hot chick here!"

Tamar rolled her eyes, "Do it and I'll tell Ukraine about it!" She yelled to Feliks, which only made him laugh.

"Geez, can't take a joke? I'll just order some juice while you wait here, okay?" he said and left.

This time, Alfred, who is heavily drunk looked at Tamar and asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

She blushed and looked at her clothes; she suddenly felt very conscious wearing a skimpy red dress that exposed her long legs and revealed her shoulders. Having a long walk just to find this place earlier, her feet began to ache from wearing heels. Well, you cannot just go to the club wearing a casual clothing!

He began to touch her bare shoulders and the sensation sent heat inside her, making her heart race. His face moved closer to hers and it feels really ecstatic. He had never done this before, being too close like this. Only the two of them were on this loveseat and they were a bit far away from people. Tamar felt guilty that she began to imagine inappropriate actions with… him. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to reach her, but was disappointed when he removed his jacket and put it around her, "Don't wear that dress ever again!" he added.

"Doesn't it look good on me?" Tamar said, disappointed.

"I don't mean to say that." Alfred replied as he glanced at the men from the next seating area "If you just noticed how those men looked at you before." He added, a disgust heard in the tone of his voice. "It's so fucking irritating."

She giggled; Alfred was such an overprotective friend, "Okay. Sorry."

"What do you want from me, Tamar?" He asked; his eyes bored at hers.

It has been a month since she decided to stay in the United States to help him in politics. Day by day, she got to know him as a person; he was an example what Ivan would never be and Tamar cannot help not to fall for him.

Before she could respond, he laid his head on her shoulders... And snored, very loudly. Tamar realised he had fallen asleep.

'Now what?' she thought and looked at his sleeping face. He was already 19 years of age, but some of his facial features were weary, making him look more mature. What can you expect in the strongest nation in the world? Tamar knew how he works hard from day until night.

However, these days, he seems odd. It was not Alfred's personality to attend work while he smells of alcohol and women. Economy of the United States is at the stake, his debts on China is increasing every month and Tamar knew how he felt betrayed when his little sister is now friends with his number one enemy.

'Does he already understand now the same hatred I feel for Ivan?' she began to wonder. When she first visits him last month, he laughed at the idea of revenge. He keeps telling her that it was not necessary and he could get Maria back without violence.

Feliks was suddenly back with three glasses of juice in hand but disappointed to see Alfred asleep. He suggested Tamar to take him home and look after him.

It was already three in the morning when Feliks dropped them in her small apartment. Alfred was too drunk to move; she summoned all her strength just to lay him on her bed.

The sun had finally risen from the horizon; Alfred just woke up from deep slumber, feeling dizzy from a hangover. It immediately went to his senses that he was in an unfamiliar room. He had been sleeping with unknown women these days; maybe he was in another cheap motel.

Immediately, he scanned his surroundings and saw Tamar slept on the couch; quickly remembering the events last night. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over him, he realised he made his friends worried.

He walked near the couch and kneeled on the floor, observing her. She was lovely even if she was sleeping. Her apartment was so quiet that he could only hear her breathing.

Then she opened her emerald eyes, blood rose from their cheeks as they awkwardly looked at each other.

"Good morning!" they said in unison, awkwardly.

It was already 10am and Alfred was in a hurry to leave for work but Tamar convinced him to take a one-day break. He agreed and helped her to make breakfast instead.

They spent the entire afternoon together by exchanging childhood stories and play different kinds of board games. It was already dusk, he thought about going home but part of him do not want to leave yet.

They were now sitting in the couch while watching a movie but he cannot concentrate. He kept on thinking of Tamar who sits closely next to him.

He barely knew her before she came last month ago. At first, he does not trust her, as he was clearly aware of her motives to destroy her ex-husband. However, she stayed with him all the time, helping him with his paper works and gave thoughtful advices. And last night just proved how Tamar was actually concerned for him. She even looked after him even if they have no intimate relationship.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

She only smiled and her emerald eyes met her blue ones. He leaned his faces closer to hers, and was overcome with the desire to kiss her.

The movie was absolutely ignored when he traced the shape of her waist and Tamar touched his chest; he began to feel very elated.

… And their lips met and for a moment, Tamar felt everything around her disappear as she lost herself in his kiss. His hand came to her cheek, pulling her closer as the kiss became more intense.

Her arms wrapped around him as he pushed her down on the couch, making her feel trapped. Their bodies pressed together; she suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

His tongue grazed the hollow of her neck, a low moan escaped from her lips, making him more excited.

Then…

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Tamar hesitated to answer the door and just kissed him fiercely instead.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Damn whoever it is!" Alfred said as she had no choice but to answer it.

She came back a few minutes later, holding a mail covered in a yellowish white envelope. "Look what I've got!" she said.

Tamar opened the letter and sat next to him, reading the content...

" _To Tamar Eristavi (Georgia),_

 _We would like to invite you in the upcoming World Conference hosted by England this coming summer. As we all know, it is a tradition for all nations to meet every ten years..."_

She continued to read the entire content and groaned upon hearing the details of the event. It will be a mask theme and all countries are required to wear their national costumes. Not that he hates it, but in his opinion, the concept was like a theme for children's parties.

Suddenly, Alfred thought of Maria, he could not swallow his pride and tolerate her rebellious acts. He does not like to talk to her until she apologized and break her alliance with those manipulators! Convincing her will never make any sense to her. She was too stubborn to listen, like a misbehaved child.

He looked at Tamar, a plan has just occurred to him.

All American business sectors in the Philippines will place to Georgia instead. When he said 'all', he literally means everything; from telecommunication, to industrial design even to small sectors like technology! Alfred knew how the Philippine economy relied heavily on his hands. Maria was such a fool not to think of that.

Georgia was a nation with more opportunities. It lies in the Caucasian region with many countries surrounding it. Tourism is getting better each year and they even dubbed it, "The Hidden Jewel of Europe". Unlike the Philippines that only gets worse every single year; their damn airport cannot be maintained properly and the citizens were so irresponsible and undisciplined.

Why not consider Tamar's revenge? Alfred realised how hatred can be an ultimate source of motivation.

All he did was to care for Maria since Spain entrusted her to him. He gave her wealth, protection and everything just to ensure she will remain on her feet. He loves her so much that he never listened to his European friends that he could just abandon her and focus his inventions on East Asian countries instead. And this is how she repays his love?

When he saw her picture with Yao in the newspaper, he wanted her back but now, he will make sure that he would teach her little sister a lesson instead – that losing him for her desired freedom must be paid with a greater price.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I would like to thank first my friend Anya for helping me to develop Georgia/Tamar's character. She gave her name as well!

Second, to answer some reviews from the previous chapter:

Yes, Georgia was an ex-Soviet country and people said that she was supposed to be Russia's sister. However, unlike Ukraine or Belarus, she was not a Slavic country. Moreover, I am not a Georgian!

About the age of the characters, based on canon, Russia/Ivan is 26 and America/Alfred is 19. Since Georgia and Philippines did not appear in the series, I correspond their ages next to their relationships with other nations. Georgia/Tamar is around 24 while the Philippines/Maria is 17.

Lastly, thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave a review! Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6: Mesmerised

**REVISED: 13 January 2019**

 **6\. Mesmerized**

 **-;-**

 _London, United Kingdom_

Finally, summer has already come and Ivan enjoyed the warm breeze as he happily strolled the streets of London. The night after tomorrow will be the awaited World Conference; he was so excited that he travelled two days ahead so he can have an ample time for sightseeing. Well, truth to be told, this will be the first time he will explore the capital of the United Kingdom. He has been here way too many times, but only for political discussions with Arthur Kirkland.

London is a very beautiful place, far more beautiful than Saint Petersburg and Moscow. As Ivan walked the cobblestoned ground, he noticed how every street and every lane was constructed thoughtfully to reflect its years of tradition. The architecture is a mixture of past and present; historical structures and tall skyscrapers could be seen everywhere, giving the place a very stark impression.

Quickly, he pulled out his smartphone and captured the surroundings. He cannot wait to send his photos to Maria. She fancied architecture so much that sending her photos was now a part of his habit.

It was already 3pm. He found his self in a populous district with many shops that sells many different things. His smartphone suddenly beeps and tapping the screen open, it showed him…

 **Incoming video call…**

 **Maria dela Cruz**

 **+63-905-364-0592**

A small smile escaped from his lips, expecting the name of the caller. It was already 11 pm in Manila and she usually video chat him before going to sleep. The screen showed him a teenage girl who was now dressed in a white nightgown, her long hair down and she has her usual merry smile on her face, "Hey, how's your British trip?" Maria asked.

"Everything is great..." Ivan replied and he rotated the screen to show her a better view of the surroundings. "…and you will appreciate it more if you are actually here."

"How I wish." Maria said with a tone of disappointment. "But I'm really busy these days to travel for vacation."

"I know." Ivan answered. Honestly, he invited her to travel early but she declined. Alfred had recently removed all American investment in the said country, making the Philippine economy suffered in a bad situation.

He really wanted to back her up financially but the Russian economy is struggling as well these days. He heard from Maria that Yao has been staying with her for a week, helping her to keep stable. After all, China is one of the biggest foreign investors in the Philippines and very prosperous enough to aid her.

Initiating the conversation, Maria started to speak something about her day when Ivan saw from the corner of his eyes an image of a woman displayed on a large screen of another building.

It was a photograph of Tamar; dressed in red off-shoulder blouse and cream long skirt. Her jet-black hair was pulled up and she looked at the camera with conceited smile. A waving flag of Georgia was shown in the background and Ivan realised that it was an advertisement to promote her tourism. She looks very different now, and he admits, more beautiful than ever.

"Hey, what happened? You've seen a ghost?" He heard Maria asked from the line. Ivan felt guilty that he forgot about her for a moment.

"Silly!" He answered as he looked back at the caller, and tried to make a fake laugh. "I need to hang up now, okay? I'll see you when you've arrived at London."

She was about to say something, probably, a farewell greeting but he disconnected the line immediately.

Ivan just wanted to look at Tamar's photograph. He was just missing her. They never communicate with each other anymore since she walked out of his house and broke up with him. But he looks at their wedding photo everyday before going to sleep.

As he looked back at Tamar's photograph, it was already gone. The screen shown another ad and a massive wave of disappointment crashed into him.

* * *

 **-;-**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London City Airport. The local time is 6 pm in the afternoon and the temperature is 16°C. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened…"_

The voice of flight attendant wake Maria from her deep slumber. She saw Yao snored next to her seat as she looked at the window and noticed that the airplane was now landing. 'Here we go UK!' she thought with excitement.

As soon as they got out of the plane, they saw Ivan waiting for them in the airport lobby. Maria gave him a hug while Yao pat him on the back. She never saw him since the alliance day and it already felt like a long time ago.

The travel to the hotel Arthur had booked for them was unusually quiet. Both Yao and Maria was too exhausted to speak. The travel from Manila to London have taken almost 15 hours and their bodies are recovering from jet lag.

Taking a deep breath, Maria collapsed on the bed of her hotel room and slept again. As usual, she dreamt of many things she could not quite remember when she woke up. However, she was certain that Ivan was there.

She would like to see him today but Maria decided to leave him alone for a while.

It was already 6 pm and the mask themed party will start around an hour. She was now in the hotel foyer, dressed in white _Filipiniana_ with a matching pair of satin heels. The white feathered mask was on her hand and she wore a light cloak to keep away the chill. Quickly grabbing her smartphone from her handbag, she checked if she received any SMS but disappointed to find her notifications empty.

"Hey, Maria!" a man called her and he quickly covered her eyes with the palm of his hands. The voice was so familiar that Maria can easily guess who is it.

"Yao!" she gasped and turned around to see her Chinese friend. He was dressed in elegant red top and black pants while wearing black leather shoes. His hair was fashionably loosed and from the black mask that covered half of his face, Maria saw how his slanted eyes looked at her with excitement.

"I want you to see someone!" He said and quickly held her hand as they walked together in the balcony. And there, Maria saw the familiar Asian woman with straight black hair and dressed in a long green gown. The woman smiled at them and quickly, she gave Maria a warm embrace.

"Hi Maria, long time no see!" Trấn Chung Lien of Vietnam said. "I miss you so much even if we are just neighbours! I really want to join your birthday celebration but life is getting busier these days!"

"Oh" was all Maria could say. She was not actually fond of Lien so her visit in Manila is not something she anticipates. However, looking at how close she was to Yao, she could smell something fishy from the distance.

Noticing how Maria stared at them, Yao said to her, "And oh, I forgot to tell you, my friend…" He quickly held Lien's hand and kissed it. "Lien and I are now officially dating!"

"Oh wow, congratulations!" Maria cheerfully replied, so her thoughts about them was right. "I am really happy for both of you!" she added.

"We just figured out that you should be the first person to know our relationship since you're the only Asian next to Lien who doesn't hate me anymore." Yao happily explained. "You know Lien and I are former enemies in the past but look at us now, there is so much peace between us and…"

"Dear, don't bore our friend with our love story." Lien cut off Yao's words and looked at the Filipina, "Maria, do you have a date tonight?"

"A date?" Maria replied, perplexed. She has no idea that the party tonight requires a date.

"Ivan did not ask you out?" Yao looked at her with disbelief. "I remembered him mentioning before that he would like to take you."

"Oh." Maria just said and blushed. 'Does he want to ask me by surprise?' she wondered with a smile. 'Maria, why are you so hopeful?' she said while squealing like a crazy girl in her thoughts.

"Isn't he married?" Lien commented. "Besides, Maria is too young for him! You just probably heard it wrong, dear."

"Married?" Maria asked and her smile faded. Sure, she already reckoned that he was already tied to someone else because he was already 26 years old, for Christ sake! However, he mentioned that he was always alone in his house. And if he was married, Ivan will never spend so much time texting her. Maria never tried to ask his relationship status because it will be really awkward to say 'Hey, Ivan, are you single?'

"I heard it clearly that he wants Maria to be his date!" Yao told Lien. "And yes, he married Tamar before but she ditched him."

This time, Maria speaks out of curiosity, "Tamar of who?"

"How come you don't know? You said you're close friends?" Yao looked at Maria again with disbelief. "Well, she's Tamar or Georgia. She was not quite famous, but they had been together for a long time, I guess."

Maria tried to recall if she ever met this unknown woman but with a heavy sigh, she haven't. She began to wonder how she looks like. Tall? Light eyed? Light hair? Dark hair? Hot? A gorgeous woman with super model looks? She has no idea.

"Anyway, why are we gossiping about Ivan's relationship in this lobby?" Lien said. "We need to go to the party now!"

Maria looked one last time in the elevator, hoping to go upstairs and find Ivan instead. She had no idea if he still want to ask her out, like what Yao stated. Well, if he really wanted, he should be making some effort to see her this afternoon. But no, she never heard a single word from him since they arrived at the hotel yesterday evening.

'He probably changed his mind, I guess.' Maria sadly realised. She has been waiting for this day to come and hoping to have a dance with the charming Russian man. But her feelings should not be solely focused on him. The event tonight will be a test of her courage. She must be ready to see some of her least favourite nations like Spain. And of course, her big brother USA who never speaks to her anymore.

Summoning up all her energy, she quickly followed Yao and Lien outside. They have a party to hit tonight.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Filipiniana_ – a traditional attire in the Philippines specifically designed for women.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance

**REVISED: 13 January 2019**

 **7\. The Dance**

 **-;-**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the World Conference!" Arthur Kirkland of the United Kingdom announced from the main stage. He wore a black suit with a matching top hat that covered his blonde hair while holding a rose, which blended perfectly in the harmony of fanfare. "First of all, please have a seat to your 'respective continents'!"

"Respective continents?!" Tamar commented as Arthur discussed the seating arrangements.

"The committee ordered that all countries shall be grouped together! You can find the European table on the central wing, North Americans on the northwestern wing, South Americans on the southwestern wing, Africans on the southern wing, Asians on the eastern wing…"

"I will accompany you on your way to your seat." A man whispered in her ear, making her blood rose to her cheeks. Tamar realised that she was still holding her boyfriend's hand, his fingers clutched firmly against hers. Yes, you've heard the word right - 'boyfriend'. However, their relationship was still a secret but Alfred was fully decided to tell the world about it tonight. How would the others react? Sure, some of them might judge her for being the significant other of the most influential country in the world. And some of them may not even approve it but Tamar told herself that the validation of others will never really matter at all.

"Alfred!" someone called from afar.

Shaking her head, she answered, "I must decline. Your friends are very excited to see you and you should greet them as soon as possible. We'll catch each other later."

At first, Alfred hesitated but he quickly kissed her forehead, "Right, see you soon. I love you."

Oh, she will melt now! She was an adult woman already but whenever he would say those three magical words, she felt like a teenager again. Love does make people really childish at times.

She watched his figure disappeared from the crowd as he made his way to the northwestern wing.

Shoot, she needed to go now in the central wing so she could have her seat and rest her aching feet! She did not fancy the traditional white _koshi_ shoes she was wearing because the heels was so high that she might stumble anytime. Despite that, she wore a very beautiful traditional Georgian costume. It was a long red dress called _kartuli_ , tightly belted, with ornate bodice and long laps. The dark belt was beautifully decorated, almost floor-length with a matching white transparent fabric that covered the back of her two large braids.

With a relief, she was glad to see the European section and saw Feliks waving at her from afar. She immediately runs to him and they gave each other warm hugs.

"Hey, you look very fine in that dress!" Feliks complimented as he circled around her. He was dressed in traditional Polish costume with a red peaked hat decorated with peacock feathers on the side. Colourful ribbons also tied the ends hanging over his shoulder. His shirt was obviously sewn from white linen with a coral that serves as an adornment. Tamar just wanted to laugh at first, he reminded her of some vintage Polish men she saw on TV. Noticing her giggles, Feliks added, "I know I look like some sort of cowboy here and you don't have to tell me that."

"You're too sensitive!" Tamar replied. Looking around her surroundings, "Where's…"

Her question was halted when two hands covered her eyes. A laugh escaped her lips as she finally guessed the person behind it.

"…Yekaterina?" Tamar added.

"Tada!" Yekaterina of Ukraine exclaimed. "I really miss you so much! I cannot count how many years we did not see each other!"

Smiling, Tamar hugged her friend, well, her former sister-in-law and uttered, "Me too!"

"The last time I saw you was the day after you left my brother's house! You looked so stressful before but now, you appear to be the most blooming flower in this party!" Yekaterina said but with one eyebrow raised, she suddenly looked at her in silence...

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Tamar asked, worrying if there was a dirt on her face or her eyeliner was not proportionally made.

Smirking, Yekaterina pulled her left arm with a force, making her lips close to her ears. With her breathing that she could now hear very clearly, she whispered, "Tamar, are you in love?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hahaha no need to deny it, dear. It's obvious that's why you're blooming. Now, spill!" Yekaterina exclaimed, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Ahem." Feliks chuckled and Tamar realised that he was still standing in front of them. "Ladies, you can gossip about that later because the party was already starting. And Tamar, just so you know; you don't belong here in Europe."

With a pause, the statement really hit her right in the feels, making her eyes glint with annoyance. Why did she even go in this section in the first place?

Noticing her facial expression, Yekaterina explained, "He only means that your seat doesn't belong here in the European section! Alright dear, we will see you later!"

And they left after that.

Suddenly, she started to feel jealous when the couple sat on their respective chairs with a label 'Poland' and 'Ukraine' pasted on the top rail. Tamar always aspired to be a European, she knew that she really belonged there! She felt more historical connection with the said continent, to the point that she already disregarded her 'Asian' heritage. However, atlas writers always classified South Caucasus countries such as Armenia, Azerbaijan and Georgia as geographically part of the Asian continent, a part of Western Asia to be specific.

But maybe it was a blessing in disguise. If she was a European woman, she would share the same table with a man she did not want to see. Looking back, she noticed that the chair with a label 'Russia' was still empty.

'I wonder how is he doing...' Tamar thought. She imagined him dressed in some red traditional Russian costume, with his blonde hair covered by brown _ushanka_ and…

"Oh Tamar, you have a boyfriend now, remember the past is past!" she said as she shook away the image of her ex-husband. Taking a deep breath, she now focused herself on finding the Asian table.

At last, she finally found it and felt an immense of relief the moment she saw her seat next to her siblings. The Asian table was very huge, in fact, it was the second largest next to African. On her right side was Armenia. He was quite tall even if he was sitting, and his dark hair, the exact shade just like hers completely hid a part of his forehead. From her left side was Azerbaijan. Her green eyes, the same shade as hers was partly hidden due to a veil she was wearing. Azerbaijan was not that tall like Armenia but among all of them, she was the only one who has a Mediterranean tan skin.

Tamar scanned her surroundings and noticed that the Arab countries are sitting close to them. She finally realised that the arrangement was based from the sub-regions of Asia.

She engaged in some conversations, but she quickly found the casual talk very boring. Grabbing the smartphone from her pouch, she decided to play some games to kill the time but then…

A loud sound of the shattering broken glass was heard from the distance.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar young woman said as she bowed to greet everyone. She was dressed in a long white gown that has a butterfly sleeves and a v-shape cut that reveals her neck line. Small white flowers adorned her black hair which was tied up in a bun. Her face was filled with embarrassment as she finally made her way to her seat. With a keen eye, Tamar quickly read the name "The Philippines" pasted on the young woman's chair.

'Oh, so that's how Maria looks like in person.' Tamar concluded as she watched the girl conversed with others. 'She's really short like her neighbours and very… Asian.' She added as Maria went to her seat next to Malaysia and Indonesia.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that everything was all settled now!" the voice of Arthur alerted all people in the place. "I'm sure everyone was having fun with little chats! Well, who's having fun?"

Tamar rolled her eyes as the crowd cheered

"Who wants to have more fun?!" he asked.

The crowd cheered again.

"And now, here is the most exciting part of the event! Do you want to hear about it?"

For the third time, the crowd cheered again. Tamar did not know that Arthur has a talent for capturing the attention of audiences.

"The dance!"

With wide eyes, Tamar saw each country stood from their respective seats. She heard Armenia whispered to her, "Are you ready?"

And suddenly, everything became a magic…

Thousands of torches, candles and wooden lamps lit up the whole place like a daylight. The hundreds of ladies and gentlemen in their national costumes looked like enough of colourful flowers to her. The many headdresses designed in most of women's hair added to the extreme array of colour and light.

Tamar saw all countries go to the main dance floor as the band started to play a classical music. She followed the same path but she found herself crowded within the area. Several people saw her and asked her to dance, but she was very focused on looking for her boyfriend.

But the task seemed difficult and found it very hard to walk further as she was trapped in between dancing couples. First, she saw Spain, twirling Mexico who was wearing a white off-shoulder dress. Second, she saw Japan who was dancing with Taiwan, their bodies, covered in Asian robes as they moved along in the accordance of rhythm.

The music changed and another song began to play. Tamar heard from the main stage that this dance needed to switch a partner. A hand grabbed her from behind and she found herself in the arms of Alfred. His eyes twinkled like the lights above as he looked at her…

It was really fun but Tamar started to hate it whenever she was forced to dance with other men. She encountered Saudi Arabia, who danced really awkwardly and was really sweaty to hold her. Then she encountered India, who was very silent all the time and could not even look at her straight in the eye. She even danced with some African countries and some North American countries until she could not count anymore how many sessions have passed since she was in Alfred's arms! She was starting to get annoyed already

And then suddenly, she found herself staring at the familiar violet eyes - it was filled with surprise, but behind it was emotions she could not fathom in. Her mind was telling her to stop dancing but her body did not follow her will.

Out of all countries in this event, Tamar did not expect that she would dance with this man. But looking at him with her emerald eyes filled with the same emotionless expression he was giving her, she could not help not to wonder what he thinks of her.

He was about to say something as they twirled around but Tamar decided to speak first.

"How are you?" she softly asked. Well, this was the best way to initiate a 'friendly' conversation with your ex, wasn't it?

With a deep voice, he replied, "I'm more or less okay, how about you?"

'He's not okay.' Tamar told herself because she knew him too well. She wanted to know the reason behind it, not because she was concerned anymore but rather curious.

"I'm great!" she answered. "And it was really nice to see you again!"

"So am I."

They danced in silence and everything felt awkward but somehow, it felt really refreshing. Tamar could not help not to reminisce the very first day she laid her eyes on him. It seemed like ages ago but the memory was still there, vivid and just pleasant.

 _A man trespassed her territory and he seemed lost. He was dressed in military uniform while his blonde hair was cropped really short. Without her knowledge, teenager Tamar watched him secretly behind the rose bushes as he mounted his horse to a tree and fed it with grasses. Deep inside, Tamar could admit that he was the most handsome guy she saw in a while!_

"What are you thinking?" Ivan asked, disrupting her thoughts.

"Do you remember the first time I met you?" she replied.

"Yes. You were carelessly hiding behind the rose bushes which made several thorns pricked your left foot and you ended up screaming." Ivan said, this time, they stopped dancing. "Immediately, I quickly walked towards you and saw a blood stained your skin…

'He still speaks in flowery language?' Tamar thought as her heart beat faster. He held her body with a firm grasp as if he was preventing her to go away.

"…I quickly grabbed my handkerchief and tied it around your left foot in order to stop the blood from clotting. You apologised for spying me and explained that you only wanted to know who I was. And I remember it very clearly, your emerald eyes wide with surprise as I told you my name and you gave me a warm smile…" Ivan said, this time he paused. "…All of it, I remember."

"Oh!" Was all she can answer. It was touching that he can still recall it very clearly.

"I…" he said. For a moment, Tamar could see an emotion on his face. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh!"

The music ended. He looked away from her and let her body slipped away from his. They only stood now, facing each other with an air of awkwardness between them. Truth to be told, Tamar could not really accept his apology because deep inside, she knew that it was very impossible to forgive him. There were so many lives that were taken away during his illegal seizure of her lands and apology could not amend everything but only **justice**. It would be the only thing she can lay on the graves of her fallen warriors and she would never stop to have it no matter what.

Ivan clenched his fists when Tamar did not speak regarding his apology, he knew the meaning of it already.

"I need to go now. Thanks for the dance." She said as she turned her back to him. Looking one last time before leaving, she said, "Despite everything, it was a nice memory after all."

* * *

 **-;-**

Maria sat on her chair and sighed, she did not know that dancing could be so tiring! Looking at her wrist watch, she realised that she danced for almost two hours! But it was worth it, she had fun with all the men especially with Yon Su of South Korea. He was really handsome and he looked like the kind of _oppa_ she was daydreaming all the time. And even Lien was not an exception to his magnet-like-charm! She literally walked towards him and boldly asked him out for a dance! Well, no one can blame their _fangirlism_ anyway. After all, _kdramas_ and _kpops_ are big trends in Southeast Asia.

However, dancing with her _oppa_ doesn't really made her day fulfilled. She was still missing something, she was missing him. Quickly grabbing her smartphone, she stared at their very first picture together taken on the snowy street of Saint Petersburg. Probably, he was blending in the shadows right now as he was watching all the people dance from afar… Or maybe he doesn't feel really well… Or maybe he have another date…

"Or maybe you should text him now?" Lien said from behind, making her jump. Her eyes on the phone screen with a curious expression written on her face. "Seriously, it's really obvious that you are thinking of him."

Maria only blushed.

Tapping the messenger button, she quickly wrote:

 **To: Ivan Braginsky (Иван Брагинский)**

 **+7-922-555-1234**

 _Hey!_

But she doesn't really want to tap the 'send' button yet. If he wants to be alone for a while, Maria should refrain herself from bugging him.

Suddenly, a finger pressed the 'send' button and Maria's eyes widened with shock as she looked at the offender. Lien only grinned at her and said, "What's the point of keeping your pride? You need to express your care so he will notice your love inside, tsk!"

"You… you…" Maria replied, her voice was shaking. "Why did you do that?!"

Laughing, Lien said, "You cannot just expect an apple to miraculously fall from a tree, can you?"

"That's not funny!" Maria said. And her smartphone beeped suddenly, signifying a text response.

"Speaking of the apple, see?" Lien uttered, and pointed the notification on the phone screen with her finger. "Thank me later, I need to see Yao now."

And she left.

Tapping the message open, it said…

 **From: Ivan Braginsky (Иван Брагинский)**

 **+7-922-555-1234**

 _I'm here in the balcony of the central wing._

'Oh, is that an invitation for me to go there?' Maria asked herself. Taking a deep breath, she quickly left her place and went to his location.

At last, she finally reached it and she saw him there – looking at the night sky outside with a vodka on his hands. He smiled as he saw her and in return, she did the same.

Standing next to him, she grabbed another glass and took a drink. It really tasted strong that it almost reached her tolerance limit. With a heavy sigh, Maria looked at him straight in the eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Maybe." He answered. "First, I would like to apologise if I did not talk to you since your arrival in London. My mind was just preoccupied with many things." He added.

"What kind of things?"

"Too personal to share." Ivan answered and sipped another liquid. Maria was somehow hurt, they might be friends, but she doesn't really have any idea of his biggest problems. "And did Yao told you about my plans?"

Clueless, Maria only blinked.

"I guess he did not." he whispered. "I really wanted to ask you to be my date but I was really busy so… And it's cold right now."

Without hesitation, Ivan pulled her closer to his and it made Maria blushed immensely. Why is he doing this?

"But I'm now standing beside you already and we're drinking vodka and you pulled me closer so I don't think that it makes any difference." She told him in an innocent way. Oh, if he only knew that she was now melting inside from being close to him. Ivan was drunk now, she was sure of it.

"You're right." He let a low laugh escaped his lips as he patted her hair. This was what Ivan liked about her, the way she talked was really childlike which can be really cute at times. "This is my first time to see a Filipina in a traditional clothing. You look pretty."

They drunk more vodka and filled their time together with her constant chatter. She told him about some recent happenings in her country and the people she danced with earlier this evening. Ivan was not really in the mood to listen, he was still thinking about Tamar's rejection of his apology.

'If she only knew that her forgiveness would be my weakness.' Ivan thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have all your attention once again?!" Said by Arthur, the host, who stood on the main stage with a microphone on his hand. "It's time for the most powerful country in the world to deliver his speech. And now, let's give the stage to him; Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America!"

Ivan and Maria turned their attentions to see the man who wore a similar clothing like Arthur. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a matching top hat that covered his blonde hair. A big smile filled his face as he borrowed the microphone from the host.

"Thank you everyone, ladies and gentlemen! For now, I am just really happy that the world today is more peaceful compared to the times of the War. I also wanted to thank everyone for supporting the US forces when…" Alfred said as he continued to discuss the recent happenings in the world; from Syrian war to his alliance with the Saudi Arabia to meddling in the territorial disputes in Southeast Asia, his entire speech was implying that the United States of America have saved the world once again.

"Lies." Ivan commented as he consumed another shot of vodka. "He's a hero in his own mind but he's an offender in the eyes of Arabians. He wants to gather oil in a cheaper way so he's putting his neck in the hands of Muslim King. The local citizens never welcomed America in the first place that's why terrorism existed to rebel against the West."

She did not answer. Ivan was probably saying it without thinking. She was aware that Ivan did not really get along with her older brother. However, she couldn't deny the fact that Alfred was still narcissistic like ever before.

"And may I announce you something bigger, something personal..." Alfred exclaimed and Maria realised that the deliberation of his speech had finally ended. From afar, she saw that a tall woman in an elegant red dress with two large braids stood beside him.

"I want to say that Tamar of Georgia…"

The name struck her ears like a roar of thunder; that was Ivan's ex-wife, as said by Lien earlier!

Maria glanced at Ivan now, he was looking at that woman intensely; his eyes glint with pure sadness and…

… _Longing._

She suddenly felt a huge pain sting inside; she never saw Ivan being so vulnerable and unguarded.

Maria observed Tamar and realised that she was indeed, really lovely without a doubt. She was very tall, a typical height of a Caucasian woman - a white woman. Her skin, with the perfect shade of ivory resembled the beautiful porcelains she saw in art galleries. Her hair, very black as ebony which really made a beautiful contrast with her clear skin. Her eyes, very green, which seems like a frozen emerald orb from the distance.

Looking at her was like a constant reminder of who she would never be. And now, along with the pain she felt, an insecurity lingers within.

"…that she and I are now in an intimate relationship. I know many of you wonder why I shifted all the business sectors from Manila to Tbilisi months ago, and it's all because of that reason." Alfred stated. Putting the microphone he was holding on the nearest surface platform, he grabbed Tamar and gave her a quick passionate kiss that made everyone gasped!

In a sudden moment, Ivan stood and walked towards the exit with a heavy heart. The sight was just too much to see. It seems like she was punishing him! But what can he do now anyway? The idea that she was sleeping with that man, his enemy, made his blood run cold and heart fill with anger.

He couldn't care anymore about the world after this, hell, he would never give any shit to finish the party tonight.

But without his knowledge, Maria followed after him.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Koshi_ – traditional Georgian shoes.

 _Kartuli_ \- traditional Georgian fabric.

 _Oppa_ \- is a Korean term used by girls when speaking to older guys.

 _Kpop_ – is a music genre originating in South Korea that is characterized by a wide variety of audio-visual elements.

 _Kdrama_ \- refers to televised dramas in the Korean language, made in South Korea, mostly in a mini series format, with distinctive features that set them apart from television series and soap operas made elsewhere.

And thanks Anya for revising this.


End file.
